


this bond we share, its empyrean

by spiderfool



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Its implied, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PWP, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and bucky absolutely loves it, steve fucks the shit outta buckys mouth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 07:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiderfool/pseuds/spiderfool
Summary: this is literally just porn. this whole thing is porn drabbles.





	this bond we share, its empyrean

“That’s it.” Steve’s voice was affectionate, gentle. Nothing like the brutal thrusts of his dick into Bucky’s throat. 

“You just love that, don’t you?” Another hard thrust into his lover’s mouth, a wet sound accompanying his voice, harmonizing like some sort of obscene orchestra. Steve sighed, pleasure coursing through his body. For all the shit he talked, his boy had a great mouth. Steve looked down to where Bucky was on his knees. He looked beautiful: tears streaming down his face, drool dripping down his chin, face flushed from arousal, blue eyes big from lack of oxygen. The perfect picture. Steve thrust in again, Bucky’s nose hitting the wiry curls at the base of Steve’s dick. The man stayed deep, letting Bucky choke for several seconds then pulling out, a long, thick string of saliva coming out with his cock. Bucky coughed a couple times.

“Thank you.” His voice was shredded and thick. Steve gave a gentle smile.

“Of course, baby. Can’t have you going to long without this, huh?” Bucky shook his head. “Why honey? Why can’t we let you go without?” But Bucky just couldn’t handle it. The ruthless face-fucking, the heavy hands that Steve had in his hair, the searing shame that came along with every patronizing word the gorgeous man above him uttered. He shook his head minutely, hid his face in Steve’s leg, nuzzling the soft skin of his upper thigh with his nose. But that was no good. Steve tugged on Bucky’s hair, put a couple fingers under Bucky’s chin to tilt his face back up towards himself. 

“Don’t hide from me, Buck. There’s nothing to be embarrassed for. You’re allowed to want to have sex. You’re allowed to have lewd desires.” He pet his hand over Bucky’s hair a couple times, kissed his forehead for good measure. “Now why don’t you answer my question, hm?”    
  
Bucky opened and closed his mouth a couple times, words failing him for the moment. But soon enough he found his voice.

“‘Cuz I need it.” Came the near whisper. Steve had to strain to hear his boyfriend.

“You need it, huh?”

“Y-yeah.” Even quieter.

“Well why didn’t you say so?” Steve gripped his cock again, fed it back to Bucky, thrusting shallowly a few times. But he couldn’t help but start to thrust deeply again, the wet heat of Bucky’s mouth too intoxicating for him to exercise any restraint. After a short while his thrusts got rougher, sloppier, more desperate. Steve was close.

“Fuck honey,  _ fuck _ . You’re gonna make me come, baby, you want that?” Bucky’s hands flew up to grip Steve’s thighs like a vice. “I’m gonna come all over that gorgeous face, you want it? You want my come baby?” He pulled out of Bucky’s mouth, jacking his cock furiously.

“I want it. I want it-  _ please. _ ” God but Bucky was staring up at him with those big eyes and he just looked so fucking hot with all that mess covering his face and he was fucking  _ begging  _ and– 

  
“ _ Fuck! _ Shit, shit, fuck, baby.” Steve was coming  _ hard _ , shooting onto Bucky’s face, hitting his cheeks, his chin, his forehead,  _ everywhere _ . And God, did Bucky take it like a champ, leaning up on his knees to lick at Steve’s cock while he came down from his orgasm. 

“Fuck, you’re so good baby. Make me feel so good.” Steve was on his knees now too, lips pressing kisses onto Bucky’s forehead, his cheeks, his eyes, his chin, uncaring of the mess that was now on his face. Bucky slumped into his boyfriend, breathing heavily as the man slunk his hand down to jerk him off. Bucky jolted and somewhat confused at the sudden contact.

“What’s wrong baby? Don’t you want me to make you feel good?” 

“Thought,” Bucky broke off in a short cough. “Thought we were done.” But Steve just grinned.

“You thought we were done, Buck? I haven’t even fucked you yet.” And oh, were they in for an amazing night.


End file.
